Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle handlebar clamp assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar clamp assembly a mounting arrangement for attaching a bicycle component thereto.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle component operating devices or controllers that are mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle for the rider to easily operate the bicycle component operating device or controller. For example, typically, a brake lever is mounted on each end of the handlebar near the handgrip for operating a brake device that apply braking forces to stop rotation of a wheel. These brake levers are typically mounted by a bracket having a band clamp. Similar, for example, a shifter (e.g., a gear shifting operation device) is often mounted adjacent each of the brake levers for shifting the gears by operating an operating member in the form of a lever, for example. A conventional gear shifting operation device either has its own band clamp that mounts directly on the handlebar, or is mounted on a mounting bracket on one of the brake levers. In conventional practice, in cases in which a shift operating device is provided separately from a brake lever, normally, the gear shifting operation device is attached to the handlebar inside the bracket of the brake lever. If the gear shifting operation device is attached to the handlebar within the brake lever, then the shifter may be difficult to operate, depending on the shape(s) of the operating member(s) of the gear shifting operation device. Thus, the gear shifting operation device is often mounted on the mounting bracket on one of the brake levers.